Dragonball Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 May 2017
01:48:45 -!- Felecia Lupus Flare has joined Special:Chat 01:48:49 I can log it 01:48:58 what the fuck kinda username is that 01:49:04 The bot will only be active for as long as I am awake 01:49:04 Just copy an paste it in a google drive right 01:49:07 Make it quick 01:49:13 okay 01:49:21 * Tricktron gets Nathan and Relecy. 01:49:22 fight 01:49:41 *Relecy punches Nathan and shoots ki at him.* 01:49:48 -Nathan dodges- 01:50:12 -Relecy punches and kicks him- 01:50:30 -Nathan teleports behind him and kicks him- 01:50:40 -Relecy dodges- 01:50:49 how the hell does he dodge 01:50:57 he can't even see him 01:51:02 magic 01:51:11 i think you mean godmod but okay 01:51:22 -Nathan fires a point blank energy wave- 01:51:37 -Relecy gets knocked back but is otherwise fine- 01:51:54 -Nathan turns SSJ and charges up a Shining Beam- 01:52:23 (alright after this I'm stepping in) 01:52:35 -Relecy charges a Final Flash- 01:52:47 oh wow so original 01:52:50 a final flash 01:53:02 apparently you turned into that other cunt 01:53:12 lol ok 01:53:20 -Nathan fires the Shining Beam- 01:53:29 -Relecy shoots the Final Flash- 01:53:41 oh maaaaaan 01:53:48 beam claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash 01:54:09 What's Celery's power level? 01:54:14 4,000 01:54:42 -The Shining Beam demolishes the Final Flash and hits Relecy square in the chest- 01:54:46 what why 01:54:54 Nathan's power level is like 01:55:21 0.9mil 01:55:31 tbh this is a mismatch 01:55:49 (Well shit if you're gonna be that generous I win by staring at you v.v) 01:56:02 (but your eyes are closed) 01:56:16 maybe i'll just.. 01:56:43 * Tricktron turns Nathan back to base and lowers his power to beginning of story level. 01:56:56 which is like 01:57:04 7.5k 01:57:14 just equalize the pls 01:57:18 okay 01:57:22 4k v 4k 01:58:49 -Relecy flies toward Nathan and punches him- 01:58:50 -Nathan teleports behind Relecy and uses his Burst Combo- 02:00:09 -Relecy fires an energy beam at Nathan- 02:00:09 -Nathan uses a Final Spirit Cannon to try and end the match- 02:00:39 FSCannon>Generic Energy Beam 02:01:46 so fscannon shreks the ebeam and kills relecy the end 02:01:48 right? 02:02:07 nah relecy survives and teleports behind him 02:02:20 -Nathan turns around and kicks him away- 02:02:40 -Relecy fires an Eraser Cannon with all his power- 02:03:57 -Nathan fires a Shining Beam at it- 02:04:11 crooppai which 1 wins 02:05:33 lissa 02:05:37 any1 02:06:06 uh 02:06:32 i guess nathan cuz relecy was injured by the FS Cannon 02:07:22 yay 02:07:41 -Nathan overpowers Relecy, since he just used all his power, Relecy would be disintegrated.- 02:07:43 teh end 02:07:51 can't wait 2 show dis 2 senpai 02:07:58 complete victory blow out 02:08:11 no fair relecy has no feats 02:08:17 1. you asked to fight 02:08:22 2. who said nathan did lol 02:08:29 3. i like three 02:08:47 Alright 02:08:56 Gimme a few, and I'll be ready to fight 02:09:02 ooh 02:12:31 ali-chan's gonna fite 02:12:55 crooppai 02:13:00 is it okay i call you crooppai 02:16:48 Note: My personal RP character isn't DB related, so you might find this a wittle tricky 02:17:03 yes it is 02:17:11 yay 02:17:17 What's Lissa's character from? 02:17:20 tfw roobkage still hasn't followed u on twitter 02:17:21 My novel 02:17:25 :O 02:17:33 You wrote a novel? 02:17:36 u wrote a novel? 02:18:52 I'm writing a novel 02:19:07 that's so cooooool 02:19:24 *cooooooooooooll 02:19:30 lool 02:19:35 ok im done 02:19:46 lissa what's your novel about 02:22:52 Lots of things that's too convoluted to cover in a basic summary 02:23:08 ali will u make a post about it 02:23:30 I'm going to publish it 02:23:51 where and when 02:25:59 Up in the air as of right now 02:26:15 u need 2 link it 2 me when u done 02:26:24 do i fight yet 02:29:12 http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alissa_the_Wise_Wolf/Personal_RP_Character 02:29:23 take a moment to read it over first before we fight 02:29:30 k 02:29:48 oh that's why you named the bot that 02:29:59 This isn't even all of her abilities 02:30:07 But this should be sufficient enough 02:30:18 -!- KidVegeta has joined Special:Chat 02:30:25 SENPAI 02:30:30 I want to change how the templates work on this wiki 02:30:38 in terms of stuff like mature/comedy/swearing 02:30:41 kv 02:30:44 I think all of these can be combined into 1 template 02:30:51 did u kno ali is writing a novel 02:30:57 cool 02:31:29 Hullo 02:31:41 We're getting ready to fight 02:31:51 In real life 02:31:55 I have the camera 02:31:59 lol 02:32:03 i just rekt nbw 02:32:05 easy 02:32:08 0 difficulty 02:32:56 Don't worry 02:33:01 You're next Trick 02:33:06 ooh 02:33:25 which nathan should i use 02:33:26 ss 02:33:28 ssj2 02:33:29 ssj3 02:33:31 ssj4 02:33:34 ssjg 02:33:38 or ssjb 02:33:47 I'll show both of you why I've been called the "Lingering Will" of RP 02:34:03 i didn't know you were called that but ok 02:34:09 So I'm guessing 02:34:14 You should use SSB 02:34:18 hell 02:34:25 i might use ssjb2 02:34:25 or ssjb3 02:34:29 not ssjb4 02:34:35 ssjb4 is low-multiversal 02:34:57 theres no such thing as ss4 :fufuf: 02:35:08 senpoo pls] 02:35:18 If you don't have the transformations listed on your page, you cannot use them 02:35:25 o 02:35:31 You may add whatever after you fight me 02:35:36 this has always been my rule 02:36:13 Also I guess you guys know what the Lingering Will is considering your responses 02:36:22 nope 02:37:04 One of the hardest Super Bosses in all of RPGs 02:37:15 i don't play rpgs 02:37:40 i'm not sure if that means Recely will get completely shit on or not 02:37:54 also i finished reading the shit 02:38:19 Alright 02:38:38 ~Felecia~ 02:38:57 she sounds like a kitty :3 02:39:03 ok 02:39:12 -gets Recely revived 02:39:32 i think you're typoing 02:39:41 switch the l and c m8 02:39:42 oh fuc 02:39:54 -gets Relecy revived to- 02:40:58 ok let's go 02:41:34 (gimme a sec, I'm multi-para so this'll take a few) 02:42:00 lmao 02:42:18 para 02:42:20 ... 02:42:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3aRwGir_Rc 02:42:53 yt="G3aRwGir_Rc" 02:43:07 :flufu: 02:44:21 omg uve turned into 35baragon!! 02:45:26 what 02:48:02 -Felecia immediately starts off by kicking off the ground, shattering the earth beneath her and accelerating in a circle around Rece. Due to her lack of Ki, Rece has to rely on sight to follow her, and due to her physical speed reaching well exceeding hypersoinc levels, the shockwaves from reaching the speed shredding the ground around her, making herself invisible in the clouds of dust. Using her incredible agility, without losing any speed or momentum, she shoots out of the cloud of dust at extreme speed from behind Rece. Immediately she predicts a counter attack of him either twisting to the left or right to parry or grab, jump up or leap away to dodge, or side step to either side to allow for a counter attack. As such she slips underneath him, using her small size, to appear near instantly relative to his perception, and while retaining her momentum and speed, immediately pulling a 180 to attack him from the front and appear behind them, then pull a 180 again, then a 175, and 02:48:29 holy shit that's long 02:49:36 another 175 and another 175 and another 175 and another etc until she has accounted for every parry or dodge that he could feasibly come up with, be it energy based or physical, and cut through his durability and damage his soul, She repeats this cycle several fold, seemingly teleporting around as she continues to accelerate after each attack- 02:49:41 (I wasn't done :B 02:49:43 holy fucking 02:51:35 (But wait, there's more 02:51:46 (what are you fucking billy mays 02:55:31 jesus christ she's hypersonic 02:55:32 yes 02:55:55 i'll go get my fucking sonic fc for this shit 02:55:58 like 02:56:07 nathan isn't even hypersonic, supersonic at best. 02:56:21 yt="MC0hV3dea9g" 02:56:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yODLkaF8F-Y 02:57:11 lol 02:57:53 -using the hook end of the blade she launches Rece into the air to daze him and starts attacking omni-directionally(all angles and directions) while continuing to accelerate, becoming a blur until her speed renders her completely invisible. After increasing his daze for longer and longer, Felecia freezes infront of him and begins to slash at him with her sword, cutting down, left, downleft, down right, right, up, upleft, down left, upright, down right, etc, before putting away her sword and punching and kicking him repeatedly, impacting his softer, more vital areas, I.E. his neck, abdomen, kidneys, temples, armpits, diaphragm, etc, as well as hiting specific nerves on his spin to temporarily paralyze his arms and legs before grabbing him entirely and pile driving him into the ground with enough force to crack the planet- 02:58:22 what the actual she's a planet buster too 02:58:30 i might legit get my sonic fc for my fight 02:58:43 (keep in mind i haven't even taken a turn yet 02:59:12 (You'll have to be just as descriptive if not more so in order to logically counter all that 02:59:51 Trick 02:59:54 Dude 02:59:59 Goku is universal 03:00:00 hai 03:00:05 Planet Busting is 03:00:08 literally nothing 03:00:18 For Dragon Ball characters 03:00:21 breh current nathan is like 03:00:26 continental at best 03:00:41 then how can he be ssb2 or ssb3 :flufu: 03:00:58 because i just added that to his page so it's like end of journey nathan 03:01:57 (You said Nathan was at 0.9 mil or something, right? 03:02:03 (jesus i'm sitll fucking reading the shit 03:02:06 (That's casual planet busting 03:02:16 super saiyan form 03:02:20 that's end of story 1 nathan 03:02:47 okay 03:02:48 so 03:02:56 Relecy dies 03:04:28 no joke he's dead. 03:04:47 you killed him 03:05:17 :3 03:07:52 (Mind you casual planet busting with Ki is at about 500k PL, and you rarely see feats of raw physical strength in DB, and Felecia just used her own raw strength to crack a planet, where as Goku in buu saga can seemingly at most push mountains apart :V 03:07:55 tun yur turn on rp thx 03:08:11 relecy's only 4k 03:08:41 -!- Alissa the Wise Wolf has left Special:Chat 03:08:43 -!- Alissa the Wise Wolf has joined Special:Chat 03:09:09 -!- Alissa the Wise Wolf has joined Special:Chat 03:09:10 tuns not here 03:09:12 (Though now you see why I dislike Wikia's text limits 03:09:20 bruh 03:09:22 you took like 03:09:25 50 normal turns 03:09:30 wut 03:09:38 she took 3 03:09:38 -!- Creeperman129 has joined Special:Chat 03:09:43 relatively long turns 03:09:53 well my chat had to glitch for a few hours' 03:09:54 i literally couldn't do anything it doesn't matter 03:09:59 Well 03:10:02 To be fair 03:10:18 Lissa's turns were chalked full of auto-hits. 03:10:47 just hit her 50 times in a row without allowing her to dodge and you should be even 03:12:26 I kinda used my wikis RP regulations in the fight that states any significant hit should result in a daze. 03:12:35 Force of habit. :V 03:13:44 bruh 03:13:50 And since each hit directly attacks the soul, it counts as a significant hit, locking the target in a daze, and by repeatedly hitting without allowing them to recover, the daze will get worse, and the combo will grow longer 03:14:06 yt="BBw29t7mx94" 03:14:12 if we're fighting you're not auto-hitting 500 goddamn times in a row with giving me so much as a chance to breath 03:15:09 Well when I fight you I'll just use Crimson Twilight of the Final Hour 03:15:19 the hell is that 03:15:33 That way it's pretty much Freeza Saga Piccolo vs Super Perfect Cell 03:15:51 well 03:15:52 if you use that type of op shit 03:15:57 i'll my forbidden oc. 03:16:00 that's kinda unfair 03:16:14 i'll use my most overpowered oc. 03:16:35 His job is kill overpowered characters with no difficulty, 03:16:44 Some call him the judge 03:17:03 but he is able to easily dispatch of like 03:17:10 zeno level charcters 03:17:16 Well in the book it's a power that comes as a result of emotional distress, but I'm not here to write a compelling narrative, so I cut that part out 03:17:17 so i suggest toning down the autohits 03:18:41 but zeno's like 03:18:46 multiversal 5th dimensional 03:18:58 This guy is 17th dimensional 03:19:12 and multiversal characters are literally dust to him 03:19:25 -!- TeamUnitedNerds has joined Special:Chat 03:19:32 hullo 03:19:42 -!- TeamUnitedNerds has joined Special:Chat 03:19:57 hi teentogethernessnerbz 03:20:12 my dear old buddy old pal 03:22:11 What did I miss 03:22:20 uhhhh 03:22:20 i destroyed nbw 03:22:21 them bitches be fighting 03:22:29 yea that 03:22:38 also you need to do that rp and gold n cold mate 03:22:40 lissa beat nbw no difficulty full of auto-hits 03:22:55 My RP style locks my enemies in a daze 03:23:01 Right 03:23:04 Tomorrow's saturday, right? 03:23:05 If you're dazed you can't counter. 03:23:23 So you just keep hitting, and dun let them counter 03:23:24 And yes 03:23:32 I'll be busy all day tomorrow 03:23:39 Yo, Creeper 03:23:43 Did you draw that Zamasu Christmas picture 03:23:51 Or was that just like, something weirdly specific that you found somehow 03:23:51 it's autohitting still is you hit them pre-daze without letting them dodge 03:24:20 How can you counter something you cannot see, feel, or sense? 03:24:29 super explosive wave 03:24:36 some other omni-directional attack 03:24:44 Read the caption under the picture TUN 03:24:54 and not seeing feeling or sensing something just comes off as godmod 03:25:08 Wow 03:25:12 It's weird that that's a thing that existed 03:25:42 -just activate Crimson Shell upon immediate activation to be rendered unharmed- 03:25:51 ikr 03:26:27 Now if I add all of her Magic........... 03:26:41 and tomorrow is saturday yes 03:26:57 Alright 03:27:03 That might be a good day for me to work on it then 03:27:15 I think I have something either Saturday or Sunday, I guess I'll do it on whichever day I'm free 03:27:34 kk 03:29:30 Alissa the Wise Wolf: Now exiting chat... 03:29:31 !quit 2017 05 06